


The Smell of War

by AwkwardAndUncomfortable



Series: Different Circumstances for Darcy Lewis [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Darcy is a mutant, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, I can't write fight scenes, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAndUncomfortable/pseuds/AwkwardAndUncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Release the triplets."</p><p>*****</p><p>That's all I'm going to say. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. As always, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me and be gentle! Leave a comment on what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of War

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! I know I should update my other stories but I couldn't get this out of my head. I really should be revising for my exams, but this is such a fun way to procrastinate. Thanks for reading!

"You'll feel a slight pinch." The man blurred in and out of focus, the point of the needle reflecting the dim light.

Her mind felt like it had a thick layer of fog surrounding it, turning her thoughts to mush. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, like it had weights dragging it down.

"What...You shouldn't..." She tried to say, the words spilling out in the wrong order and with a thick layer of saliva that dripped down her chin. The man was all of a sudden very close, and too loud.

"It will all go away. Don't worry. I'll see you when you wake up." Her skin pinched at her elbow and ice slid into her veins. She looked down at her blurry arm and back up wildly.

"You...Stabbed me..." Hands clamped down on her wrists and ankles, she flailed and bucked as the ice hit her heart. Her entire body convulsed as she felt her very insides being split open. Her pupils dilated and her head was thrown back. Her back contorted in unnatural ways as it arched, pitching a high keen from her throat. All of the voices around her merged into a dull roar as her body twisted and arched in ways that a contortionist would find hard to replicate.

A mixture of drool and tears slipped down onto her chest and puddled there, splashing up to spray at the grabbing hands that tore at her skin.

"Do it again!" One voice stuck out like a fog horn. The hands responded by grabbing at her even more wildly, clawing at her. 

She felt a second pinch in the same place, but the ice was intensified this time.

Her back arched a final time before darkness pulled her under.

*****

Leather.

The expensive kind, used only for the finest of Italian shoes.

Toothpaste.

Fresh and minty, it tickled her nose as she inhaled.

Vinegar.

Strong and overpowering. The smell that disguised all others and screamed at her senses.

"Lie." She said in fluent Russian, her vertical pupils sparkling with malice. The man's smile stretched wide, flashing his unnaturally white teeth. The scientist next to him jotted something down before grinning at her widely.

"Correct." Her smirk never changed, the malicious intent in her eyes never changing.

"I know." She said before leaning back in her chair, the metal creaking dangerously as it balanced on two legs. She kept her balance perfectly and held the pose, still staring at the two men.

They sat at the other side of the table of her, side by side, one in a lab coat and the other in the most expensive suit that she had ever seen. When they had first arrived she had resisted the temptation to drag her fingers over the material. Her oily hands would probably ruin the suit. She stopped herself from grinning at the thought.

"You are by far the most successful hybrid we've ever had. One of the only three to ever survive the process." The scientist gushed, pushing his glasses up in his nose with an ink-stained finger. "We're getting closer and closer to being able to replicate the serum."

She rolled her eyes. "That's excellent, but when am I going to be able to go out?" She switched to English. Her accent was no longer as thick, but it still came back in full force when she was angry. She still sounded Sokovian, just understandable. Her accent was much better than her siblings, which she took great pride in.

The scientist sighed. "You know the answer Darcy, when you are ready. It might not be for a while yet. We still have many tests to run and we're not sure how you will react with the outside world."

She huffed before leaning forward, the chair landing with a sharp clang. The scientists lips curled downwards in displeasure. He could see that Darcy was about to get difficult, so he rose to his feet and gestured for the other man to do the same.

"Follow me. I will show you the other two subjects." She sarcastically saluted him as he left before slamming her curled fist onto the table. It broke apart beneath her skin and splintered away. A thin trickle of blood flowed down her palm and onto the cold floor. Taking the large splinter embedded in her palm between two teeth, she slid it out of her skin.

Darcy spat it out and licked away the blood around her mouth.

"Soon." She muttered.

Soon arrived quickly.

****** 

She lazed next to the guard, idly flicking wadded up pieces of paper at him. Her aim was dead on and it bounced of his nose every time. Darcy wanted to see how far she could push him, and the answer wasn't very far. She could already see his eyes narrowing in frustration and his jaw tightening in anger.

She could smell the anger pulsing off him in the waves, the smell of sour milk leaking from his pores. He rose to his feet and turned to face her just as his walkie talkie burst into life.

"Send out the triplets." She was on her feet in an instant, buzzing with a sudden shot of adrenaline. The guard hurriedly unlocked the cell door and she stepped out with a grin. The next two cell doors opened in quick succession and the other pieces to her soul stepped out.

Wanda sent her a grin, one that promised mischief. She returned it wholeheartedly before Pietro joined in. He pulled them both into a hug, none of them realising how much weight they had lost. They all shared the same skinny frames with matching bags under their eyes. Eyes that held an almost evil gleam.

"You ready?" Pietro asked softly, sliding Darcy into his arms. She lightly kissed Wanda's cheek before nodding.

"Let's go brother." A sudden blast of air hit her entire body and wouldn't stop coming. She closed her eyes to block out the blurs around her as they moved at an impossible pace.

Suddenly Pietro's warm arms were no longer around her and she was in the middle of a battle zone. The strong smell of blood and charcoal filled her nose as she inhaled the smell of war.

Her eyes opened to the wide planes of snow covered forests, littered with bodies and fighting men. The smell made her feel alive and made her crackle with energy.

He had left her high up on a tree, with the perfect view of the surrounding chaos. It almost made her cackle with glee.

This is what she was made for.

Seeing a blur of red hair on the ground, rapidly taking out one guard after another, she attacked.

******

Natasha flipped another guard over her shoulder and quickly slid a knife into his throat before throwing two more knives at two more guards. They fell with a satisfying groan and she turned just in time to dodge a knife as it came flying back.

She spun around, taking in the new attacker.

This one was different. It was a girl, no older than nineteen with a scrawny build and bags under her eyes. Her eyes. When she looked closer she noticed how her pupils were vertical, like a cat's. So this was Darcy Maximoff.

She was slimmer than expected, with a bright shock of purple hair. She was now eyeing Natasha with a smirk.

"We can help you. You don't need to do this, you're a victim." She said clearly and loudly. She repeated it in Russian when the girl didn't respond. If anything, her smirk deepened. And then she moved, faster than her eyes could track and sent a kick straight for her chin. Natasha barely managed to dodge it before another one was connecting to her cheek. It was stronger than she expected and sent her flying sideways.

She reacted quickly though, and landed on her knees and skidding. The girl quickly advanced, leaping forward. Natasha slid beneath her and flipped onto her feet before facing Maximoff again.

"Last chance." She warned, meeting the girls eyes.

"I'm not sure you understand who is the victim here." The girl said, eyes gleaming.

Natasha shrugged, before sprinting forwards and flipping over on her hands, sending her feet directly into the girl's face. She sidestepped left and spun, arching her foot and catching Natasha in the stomach with her bare feet. Natasha arched into the blow, cushioning the hit before landing on her feet and spinning to face the girl. The girl executed a perfect scissor kick and caught Natasha in a tight lock, her thighs around her neck.

Natasha wobbled on both feet for a second and then let herself fall backwards, allowing Maximoff to take the brunt of the force. She deftly wriggled out of the hold and grabbed her wrist, but it was no use. The girl used her thighs as footholds and clambered onto her shoulders and flipped her over onto the floor. 

She quickly grabbed Natasha's hair, a bright red contrast to her sickly white palms and slammed her head into the ground. It was just enough to make her feel dazed, and by the time she looked up, the girl was gone.

Natasha stumbled towards the building, feeling more than a little shaken up.

*****

Darcy, Wanda and Pietro stood next to each other in a little alcove of the complex, and watched as the redhead stumbled past them. Wanda sent the two a grin before sneaking after her, her hands crackling with energy.

The other two followed eagerly, watching as Wanda played with each of the Avenger's mind. Twisting and manipulating them, burrowing inside to find their worst fear. She moved and contorted her hands as they released small waves and swirls of red energy.

As a team, they dispatched the enemy before gathering outside in the snow.

"Is anybody alive?" Pietro asked, his breath coming out in swirls of fog.

Darcy inhaled through her nose.

The sharp tang of metal.

Four different types of aftershave and the intimate floral scent that was all natural. 

Sweat.

Blood.

Ashes.

Snow.

"Everybody's dead, except us and the Avengers."

Pietro hoisted them onto a shoulder each. Wanda sent her a poisonous smile.

"Don't worry. We will soon change that."

The world turned to a blur around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fight scenes, so I hope that was okay. I love feedback so please comment on what you though and whether i could improve. I freakin' love your suggestions, so if you have any ideas send them my way.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
